Beautifully Broken
by elsanna-i-ship-it
Summary: Anna finds out the truth about her boyfriend. She doesn't take it too well. She starts skipping lectures and football practices in college. It is up to Elsa, Anna's best friend/roommate, to pick up the pieces. Despite Elsa's love and care for her, Anna starts to party with the wrong people, using alcohol and drugs. Can Elsa save Anna, the girl she secretly loves? Elsanna AU. Beta'd


**Chapter 1 - Roommates**

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Here it is, my first Elsanna story where Elsa and Anna aren't related. I love writing incest angst, but this story was meant to be different. Now I feel like a traitor ^^_

 _This story was inspired by Katie's backstory from_ _My Sister, My Nurse, My Sister, My Patient_ _fic._

 _Steamy NSFW content already in the first chapter, oh my. And this isn't even a PWP fic :D (but it almost could be)._

 _PS. Because I'm European, here football = soccer._

 _Beta reader: awesome **Snowstorm Thirteen**_

* * *

As Elsa was reading for her upcoming test, Anna came into their apartment and threw herself on her own bed overdramatically, arms out to the side. Her light blue dress made a rustling sound as she fell on her bed. The redheaded girl sighed and said, "Elsa, I think I'm in love."

Elsa closed her book and put on her glasses to look at her roommate and best friend. Lately Anna had been dating Thomas, probably the richest student in their college. His family owned many companies, estates, and even private islands in Pacific Ocean. One of the new buildings at the campus, Westergaard Concert Hall, was funded by and named after Thomas' father, William Westergaard.

Anna moved to her side, supporting her head with her hand and smiled at her. Elsa knew Anna was waiting for her to ask about their romantic life.

Elsa smiled and asked, "Okay, what grandiose gesture did he do this time?" She knew very well about Thomas' generosity toward Anna.

Anna took a slightly mischievous expression and said, "Nothing much," but the way her mouth slightly curved upward told Elsa she wasn't telling the truth. Then Anna showed a big grin, and Elsa could see excitement in her eyes. "He just bought me the most beautiful necklace! Look for yourself."

Elsa got up from her bed and walked the short distance between their beds as Anna sat up and took off her necklace. It was a heart-shaped shining red stone in a silver chain.

"It's really beautiful. Must've cost a fortune."

"Probably. Thomas just said that 'nothing is too good for my sweetheart'. And Elsa," said Anna excitedly and touched Elsa's hand, "can you believe it? That red stone is not just any stone, it's an actual ruby."

Elsa's mouth hung open. She had never seen a gem before.

"And that's not all. After he put this on me, we drove to a restaurant right by the ocean. I don't know how Thomas knew about that place, but I'm glad he did. We got there just before sunset. Thomas had reserved a special cabinet just for two of us. It had a balcony and a wonderful view to the sunset. All in all, a truly magnificent place to enjoy dinner. Oh, Elsa, you should have been there! The meat was so delicious. Very tender and juicy. I even said a small prayer to the cow, who had died for our meal. I'm sorry, but I can't help it when you're so tasty," Anna said and chuckled.

"Thomas ordered champagne, but I was forced to drink most of it because he was driving. I think I got a bit tipsy from all the champagne," Anna said and playfully covered her mouth with her hand to feign an innocent but naughty expression. "When our desserts were served, the sun had already set and the stars appeared. Oh, it was so romantic. And if the main course was good, you can't believe how good my dessert was, because... It. Was. Fantastic! Like, it should be put behind bars because nothing that good can possibly be legal. It was like... a love marriage between chocolate, cherry, alcohol, and some other ingredient I didn't fully recognize. Blackcurrant, perhaps."

Then Anna looked at Elsa with an odd expression on her face. "Elsa? Did I just announce a polygamous marriage to chocolate?"

At first Elsa didn't know what Anna was talking about until it dawned on her. "I think you did."

"Oops, sorry," said Anna and laughed. "But anyway, after dinner we drove to his beach house where we spent the whole weekend. It was so nice to just relax; lie in shade, swim, eat, and drink." Anna leaned backwards and fell on her bed again as she closed her eyes. "Aah, everything was so magical, it could have been from the movies."

After a short while, Anna opened her eyes. Her excited face had changed into a neutral one. "Such a shame it had to come to an end. Why I can't be like some fairytale princess without stupid responsibilities?" she said with a grumpy voice.

Elsa hid her smile from her roommate. It was so typical of Anna to say such silly yet endearing things. Finally she suggested, "Because we don't live in fairytales?"

"But I wanna!" Anna said in a childish whiny voice and showed her best impression of a grumpy four-year-old.

Elsa gave a small laugh. The truth was Elsa couldn't help feeling a hint of envy for Anna. While Anna had had the time of her life, Elsa, on the other hand, had studied for her test for the whole weekend. But she didn't envy Anna because she had a rich boyfriend. She couldn't care less about him or his money. It was Anna's laid-back attitude to her grades what she envied. Anna didn't worry about her grades as long as she passed her tests. She put more emphasis on doing well in football practices and games because she dreamed of becoming a professional player someday.

Anna put her hand in front of her mouth and yawned. "Man, I'm beat. We didn't sleep too much during the weekend, if you know what I mean," she said and winked at Elsa. "I think I'm gonna take a shower and hit the sack."

"Okay. I have this book to finish before morning. Do you mind if I read while you sleep? Of course I'd use my desk lamp."

Anna stood up and started taking off her dress. "That's okay, I don't mind. I can use my sleep mask anyway. Although I'm so tired that I could sleep with lights on."

When Anna had taken off her dress, she grabbed a towel and headed toward the bathroom. Elsa continued reading her book, but she couldn't help sneaking a few glances of Anna's half-naked body. Under her dress, Anna had worn only a violet bra and small violet panties. Her toned abs and muscular, but still feminine legs brought a slight blush on Elsa's cheeks.

 _Her body... damn!_

 _Ah, why do I torture myself? She isn't into girls. She has a rich and handsome boyfriend who treats her nicely and showers her with gifts. And she loves him. Stop your stupid daydreams! We are never going to be more than friends. I should know that perfectly well._

 _Sometimes I want to hate Thomas for sweeping her off her feet like some Prince Charming. I don't see Anna as much as I did earlier, before him. And when she's not with him, she can't stop talking about him or the time they spend together. Although I don't mind listening to her. Her stories are so animated and unintentionally funny. I could just listen to her and stare at her beautiful mouth and eyes for the rest of my life, but if only there wasn't so much Thomas in her stories._

Elsa sighed.

 _Goddammit, I'm such a sad case. A shy lesbian in love with my straight best friend. Such a cliché._

Elsa closed her book because her mind was totally elsewhere. She rolled over on her back and closed her eyes.

 _I wonder how my college life would have been without her..._

They had been roommates over half a year now. Their small apartment off campus was within a short walking distance from their college. It was actually quite a coincidence that Elsa had ended up living there with Anna. She had planned to live in a dorm, but she had misread the due date for the housing applications. So as a plan B she and her parents had searched for a suitable rental apartment close to the campus. They had found one, but unfortunately it had been so expensive that she was forced to find a roommate to cover its rent.

Elsa hadn't been too happy about the idea of getting a roommate, but she couldn't have afforded to pay the rent by herself. They had interviewed several roommate candidates. The first two candidates had been snotty queen bees. Those types of persons Elsa had loathed in high school. The next ones hadn't been any better: three future alcoholics and one party queen/possible pothead.

The next girl, a quiet nerdy type, had seemed much better – _at first_. It turned out she had a severe case of OCD. She had wanted everything to be organized to the tee. She had even organized things on their coffee table when they had interviewed her. Elsa wasn't a messy person, but living with her would have been too much for her. They had to turn her down, but Elsa couldn't help feeling sorry for her. On the other hand, she probably would be the happiest living on her own.

The second to last girl had seemed perfect. She had been kind and hadn't shown any peculiarities. She and her friends liked to spend time drinking tea. It had been a bit out of ordinary, but because she had a British accent, Elsa had thought it had something to do with her background. The good news was that she didn't enjoy alcohol, partying, or drugs. She had seemed a good choice for Elsa's roommate.

They had already ended the interview when the girl had asked would it be okay to bring her dolls with her. Elsa had frowned and asked more about her dolls. The girl had been so thrilled to tell about her dolls. It turned out she had quite a collection of them, enough to fill her entire wardrobe. And those "friends" she had mentioned earlier, they had actually been her dolls. They all had their own name. Suffice to say, her nutjob rating went through the roof. She was in dire need of psychiatric care. She hadn't seemed dangerous though, but Elsa hadn't wanted to wake up in the middle of the night surrounded by dolls or something even worse.

The last candidate had been Anna. She hadn't given the best first impression because when they had offered her a cup of coffee before starting the interview, she had broken the cup and uttered 'Oh, shit!' But her apologizes had been abundant and she had promised to compensate the damage. Surely not a great way to start an interview, but when they had talked more, Anna had left an impression of a sweet and genuine person. She hadn't seemed out of ordinary or driven by some addiction. Maybe she had talked too much to Elsa's liking, but it was a forgivable flaw. All in all, she had been the least likely candidate to stress Elsa with her obnoxious or out of ordinary behavior.

After they had moved in, Elsa had kept their interactions on a professional level, so to speak. She had been friendly, of course, and remembered common courtesy, but she had respected Anna's personal space and everyone's right to privacy. Unfortunately, Anna had followed her own rules. Her understanding of personal space and right to privacy had been different from Elsa's. Elsa often found herself listening to Anna's stories and giving short replies to her, even though she had been reading or doing something else. Anna also liked to express her moods much more openly and physically. After they had moved in and put everything in right place, Anna had hugged her without a warning for the first time. Elsa had been surprised, only hanging her arms on the side. But since then she had become accustomed to Anna's hugs. In fact, nowadays she very much liked feeling Anna's body against hers.

Yes, Anna had been back then like she was now, a bubbly girl who hadn't left her alone even though she would have wanted that from time to time. But she hadn't had the heart to shut her away because she hadn't meant any harm, she had just wanted to be friends with Elsa. And maybe Elsa had valued her own comfort and peace a bit too much back then.

Elsa smiled when she thought about their history together.

She had changed, and maybe some of that was because of Anna. Well, Elsa still wasn't the center of attention, but she interacted with people more, smiled more often, and went to some student happenings and parties with Anna. Or... at least used to go before Thomas came in the picture.

But how had she developed a hopeless crush on Anna? Elsa couldn't remember how it had happened. At first Anna had been a necessary evil, someone who helped them to pay their rent. Then she had been her slightly silly but genuinely nice friend, whom she thought with affection. And now Anna was... a person she dreamed about in her sleep? Someone she would do anything for? A girl she couldn't keep away from her mind? Her never-going-to-happen-girlfriend?

Elsa sighed, opened her eyes, and returned her thoughts to this day and moment. Daydreaming and hanging onto her memories were something she didn't have the luxury of. She had a book to finish. Her test would start at ten o'clock in the morning and she wanted to get a decent amount of sleep before that.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Anna came back from the bathroom. She had draped a larger towel around her body. It was barely long enough to hide her private parts. She used a smaller towel to wipe her hair.

Elsa continued reading her book. Her decision not to ogle Anna's alluring body was becoming hard to keep. Anna's freckled shoulders and her loose hair always brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Ow! Shit!" Anna uttered and dropped her smaller towel. Her sudden utterance of pain made Elsa to look at her.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa quickly asked with a worried look on her face.

"My hand. It started hurting all of a sudden. Don't know why."

Elsa walked to Anna to look at her hand. "Did you hit it against something?"

"No, I'm sure I would have noticed it."

As she was standing next to Anna, Elsa pondered if it would be wise to touch Anna's hand after her earlier thoughts. Hesitantly, she took Anna's hand into her own to examine it more carefully.

"Where does it hurt? Here?" she asked as she explored Anna's palm.

"No."

Elsa moved to Anna's wrist. "How about he—"

"Fuck!" Anna cursed and jerked her arm away from Elsa. "Yes."

"Sorry! I didn't know it was that sensitive."

"I didn't know either."

"Um... Would you... like to use my muscle gel?"

"You have muscle gel?"

Elsa's breath halted. She just started feeling extremely self-conscious.

 _Why did you suggest something like that? And why would someone under twenty years old use it in the first place? Unless you wanted to convince Anna you were trapped in the body of a middle-aged woman._

As a sign of apology, Anna touched Elsa's hand. "Sorry. I made you feel awkward, didn't I? It's just that I haven't seen anyone of our age using such gel outside football circles."

"Oh. So... it's familiar to you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes if you get roughed a lot in the game, there are bruises on your sides and your ankles hurt like hell. We use it from time to time."

"Well... I... use it if I have read too much and my neck and shoulders are hurting," Elsa finally confessed shyly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't read so much. At least allow me to massage you if that happens again."

"Um..." Elsa felt a funny feeling inside of her at the thought of Anna massaging her.

The idea of a massage sounded heavenly, but at the same time bad. Very bad. Elsa was sure that the touch of Anna's hands against her back or shoulders would feel wonderful. So wonderful that she probably couldn't help uttering moans. Yeah... it would get extremely awkward after that point. Some things are best left to daydreams... or wet dreams. Elsa pushed the thought away from her mind.

Anna continued, "I've often told you that you read too much. You should start a new hobby or something. We could do it together."

"But I have a hobby," Elsa defended herself.

"I don't mean your presidency of the Jane Austen book club, I mean some new sport. Maybe some self-defense sport, but you are always against it."

"Because I'd be horrible at it."

"That's always your excuse," complained Anna with a grumpy face.

Elsa decided to return to their earlier subject of discussion. "By the way, I never knew there was so much violence in football."

Anna smirked and gave a laugh. When Elsa wondered about her reaction, Anna explained, "Sorry. But I wouldn't call it violence, at least unless someone deliberately punched you. It's just that players are fast, and even a small misjudgment can lead you hitting against someone else. It happens in every game."

"Oh. I see."

"So, that gel of yours, can I borrow it?"

"Sure, I'll get it for you in a second," said Elsa and left to fetch her gel. She came back a moment later. "Here. And I brought some gauze as well. Otherwise you'll smear it everywhere."

"Thank you."

"How about your other hand? Is it hurting as well?"

"A bit. Not too much though. It just feels tired."

Elsa bit her lip before she said, "Do-do you want me to apply the gel? I could do that, you know."

"Okay, if you want."

Elsa blushed and replied, "It's not that I-I want... I was just thinking... You wouldn't need to use your hand if it's hurting and..."

 _What are you doing? She didn't even ask you to apply the gel. She would surely see through your stupid act._

"Oh, Elsa, you're always so considerate," Anna said and smiled. "Of course you can do that."

Elsa opened the muscle gel tube, squeezed some gel into her own hand, and started applying the gel with gentle strokes. The whole time she kept her full attention to Anna's hand ( _which was awfully soft_ ). This almost intimate gesture made her heart beat faster. She became extremely aware of how close to Anna ( _Anna's mouth_ ) she was standing. Also, all that was covering Anna's naked body was one towel, which didn't seem to be tied in place too carefully.

Elsa didn't dare to look at Anna now because if she looked at her and if she had the same loving expression on her face – with a hint of reciprocated love – as the dream Anna whom she had suddenly started seeing in her head, in her current state of mind – intoxicated by her yearning for Anna – she couldn't stop herself from pressing her lips against hers. Even a thought of their kiss sent shivers down her spine.

When she was done with the gel, she covered Anna's wrist with the gauze. To finish her work, she cut the end of the gauze in half, and made a knot to keep the gauze in place.

Anna looked at her hand and thanked Elsa for her delicate work with a sweet smile.

Elsa didn't see her smile because after helping Anna with the gel and the gauze, she went to the bathroom to wash her hands – and cool down her pink cheeks with cold water. Her head felt dizzy after everything that had happened, or could have happened.

 _I can't believe you! That was too close._

* * *

When Elsa came back from the bathroom, Anna was sitting on a chair in front of the dressing table. She met Elsa's eyes through the mirror and said, "I hate to ask you this because you have to study, but could you brush my hair? It's just that if I use my weaker hand, it doesn't come out evenly. One side is usually more ruffled than the other, and I hate that."

Elsa's face was blank until she gave a smile to Anna and said, "Sure, I don't mind." She was fully aware that she had a book to finish, but she could never turn down Anna. Especially when she smiled at her so sweetly. She was defenseless against that smile.

 _Damn, I'm so whipped._

She picked up a hairbrush and started brushing Anna's auburn locks. Anna bent her head backwards to allow Elsa easier access to her hair. Then she closed her eyes and started humming quietly.

Anna's position made her breasts pop out and allowed Elsa a perfect view to her cleavage from above. Elsa had to warn her eyes not to stray from their target. She thought about moving her head to avoid the temptation, but it would have disturbed her work. For some time she was able to resist, but eventually Elsa's eyes disobeyed her command and she caught a nice look of Anna's cleavage. She couldn't stop a crimson blush from conquering her cheeks.

Before she started thinking naughty thoughts, like how Anna would look with nothing but her necklace, Anna opened her eyes. Elsa swiftly moved her gaze away from Anna's breasts, and bent her head so that her blush would be harder to notice. Anna gave her a sweet smile. "What's on your mind, Elsa?"

 _You wouldn't wanna know... Oh god, has she started suspecting something? Act cool now, Elsa!_

"Nothing much, just admiring your luscious hair."

"Thank you, but I don't like my hair that much. I would prefer a brunette look."

Elsa's mouth hung open. She was infatuated with Anna's auburn locks. How could she even think about such a... crime against beauty?

"But your hair is perfect! How can you say so?"

Anna just smiled despite Elsa's devastation. "I think it comes from my childhood. My dad and I used to watch old Hollywood movies together. Most of the female leads had brown or black hair."

"Still, I wouldn't change a thing about your hair."

"Oh, Elsa, you're too sweet," Anna chuckled. "It's funny that Thomas said the same thing. Maybe I'll keep it as it is for a while." Then Anna closed her eyes and started humming again.

 _Thank god! I may not like you, but thanks for backing me up, Thomas_ , Elsa thought. "What are you humming?" she asked a moment later.

"Just a song I heard today. Now I can't get it out of my head."

Elsa gave a laugh and said, "I know that feeling. I hate when it happens." When she was almost done with Anna's hair, she said, "Could you turn her head to the side? It would make it easier for me to brush final bits of your hair."

Anna followed Elsa's wishes and bent her head to the side. Elsa swallowed. Anna had such beautiful freckled shoulders and her neck... ( _Oh god)_ it looked absolutely kissable. Oh, how much she would give to be able to wrap her arms around Anna and press a soft kiss on her lovely neck. Before Elsa realized it, she was licking her lips.

"Elsa?"

Anna's voice stirred her from her daydream. _Get a hold of yourself, woman, before you start drooling over her body!_

"Huh?"

"Is this okay?" Anna asked without opening her eyes.

 _Oh, this more than okay. This is..._ _—a woman who's not into you. Cheesh, Elsa, wake up!_

"Ahem. Yeah," Elsa said in a throatier voice than usual.

When Elsa was brushing the final strands of Anna's hair, Anna let out an exhale. For some reason it sounded erotic, like a faint moan uttered when you're in heat. When it reached Elsa's ears, she had to push her legs tightly against each other because her body had reacted to the sound. Under different circumstances, for example, in her dreams, she could have allowed her body to react that way. But not now. Not when her best friend was within an arm's length. Her very much _heterosexual_ best friend.

Elsa asked Anna to turn her head the other way, and quickly finished brushing Anna's hair. Then she hurried to her bed saying, "We're done. Now I have to continue reading."

Anna turned to Elsa's direction and looked at her with an apologetic expression. "Sorry. I kept you from studying a little bit too much, didn't I? But when you were brushing my hair so gently, I didn't notice how fast the time passed."

Elsa's back was toward Anna when she lay on her bed, reading or trying to read her book. Her concentration was lost again. She was hiding her blush from Anna. And what was even worse, there was a damp spot in her panties.

"That's okay, Anna. No need to apologize."

Anna yawned and stretched. She flinched uttering, "Ow!"

After she had massaged her hand, she said, "Man, I hate this. I guess I need to use my hands more carefully next weekend, even if Thomas isn't gonna like it," Anna said and chuckled.

Just when Elsa was thinking how she wouldn't mind brushing Anna's hair or applying gel over her hands or legs more often, she realized what Anna had meant. She felt disgusted.

 _And I touched her hands! Ew! I feel unclean. Now I can't get the image out of my head!_

* * *

Elsa yawned and took a quick look at her phone on the nightstand. It was fifteen minutes past midnight. Her concentration had been lost, but she had gotten it back slightly after Anna went to bed. She had put on her sleep mask, but Elsa had turned off her desk lamp nevertheless, not wanting to disturb her sleep. Her only light came from the narrow beam of a flashlight. It reminded her of the times in her childhood when she had stayed up reading a book under her blanket after her designated bedtime.

 _Aah, finally the last chapter. Only twenty pages left._

She sat up and stretched her neck and shoulders. When she did that, she heard a bang.

 _Blimey!_ _I guess Anna was right. A massage wouldn't be a bad idea from time to time. But only if the masseuse isn't Anna but some... neutral party, someone I don't have a crush on._

Finishing her book would take longer than she had anticipated, but if she hurried now, she could still get about 7-8 hours of sleep. To prevent nodding off, Elsa decided to stretch her legs and get a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

When she came back, she decided to change position. She started lying on her stomach and opened the book again.

* * *

When Elsa had read five pages, her ears picked up a weird sound. It sounded like someone was wailing quietly.

 _That's weird. I hope I haven't fallen asleep and started having a nightmare._

Finally she was able to locate the source of the sound. It was coming from the other side of the room, from Anna's direction. When she took a look at Anna, she saw that her sleeping position was quite familiar to Elsa: her blanket barely reaching her midsection and one leg was peeking out.

 _But why would Anna wail in her sleep? Maybe she is having a nightmare. Should I wake her up?_

When the sounds Anna was making became a bit louder, Elsa realized Anna wasn't having a nightmare. It was... a totally different kind of dream, a wetter kind. She was actually making moan-like sounds in her sleep. It was very distracting, not to mention arousing. It didn't help that Anna was wearing her thin camisole, which showed her lovely figure even under these lighting conditions.

Anna's moans were making Elsa hot and bothered. Her own breathing became faster as she listened and watched Anna.

 _This is bad. This is really bad._

Despite what she thought, she couldn't turn away her look. It was like watching a bad accident. You just couldn't look away. Anna was probably thinking about Thomas, but Elsa didn't mind, not in the slightest. After all, the girl of her dreams was making arousing noises. How were you supposed to ignore that? An ember inside of her that she had managed to smother had turned into a bonfire. And it grew larger and larger with each of Anna's moans.

Almost unconsciously Elsa's hand found its way under her shirt and bra, looking for a soft tissue to squeeze and caress. It didn't take long until she was uttering faint moans as well. She had to use her other hand to cover her mouth or Anna would wake up.

 _I have to stop! I don't wanna wake her up. And I shouldn't be doing this anyway!_

But after a short while she was moaning as loud as before, maybe even louder. The hand that had covered her mouth had cowardly left its post. It had found a more tempting place under the waist of her sweatpants. When her middle finger brushed against the panty-covered sensitive slit between her legs, Elsa gasped.

 _Oh god! Fuck! Yes!_

A little voice in the back of her head said she shouldn't be doing this because it felt somehow wrong. But when her two fingers had managed to crawl inside her panties and were pumping her wet cave in a steady rhythm, she didn't care about the guilt anymore. It felt too good to stop. This could be her only chance to experience something remotely sex-like with Anna.

Had an alien race seen them now, it would have appeared as telekinetic sex act between them. After Elsa had started caressing herself with both hands, her moans had become as loud as Anna's, probably even louder. They were uttering moans in turns, having a dialog in their own way. At first Anna, then Elsa, then Anna again, and so on.

"Ooh... ah... ooh... ah... ooh... ah... ooh... ah!"

Elsa eyes fluttered closed and then open again from time to time. She was getting closer, she could feel it. Her toes had started to curl with each thrust of her hand. It would only take a moment until she would get her release. In addition to her moans, her bed was probably making its own noise, but she couldn't care less.

Between her moans, she heard Anna suddenly uttering something and moving her hands and legs. Elsa froze. Stopped moaning, stopped moving, stopped breathing. She was like a small animal who was hiding from a predator. Her heart rate was almost inhumane, more befitting for a hummingbird than a human. Every muscle of her body was tense.

To say she was panicked would be an understatement. She was practically paralyzed by fear. Elsa didn't know which was worse, the fear that Anna might have heard her, or the fact that tensing her body was in fact very rapidly leading her toward an orgasm, and she couldn't stop it.

Anna mumbled something, flinched, and moved to her other side. Elsa would have wanted to make sure Anna went back to sleep, but she couldn't hold back anymore.

 _Oh fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

She came, stifling her cries of pleasure with her pillow, which she hoped to block most of the noise. Her body convulsed, and there were fireworks behind her closed eyelids and fanfares in her ears.

When she came back to the face of the earth, she was out of breath, her whole body was limp, and she was sweating like a marathoner. Her heart could have been a drummer in a metal band, it beat so fast.

Elsa's breath halted when she finally remembered Anna. With a sharp move of her head she turned to look at Anna. If Anna had caught her, she wouldn't be able to look at her ever again from embarrassment and shame. She would have to move out. But Anna's position was still the same and all she could hear was a steady rhythm of inhales and exhales.

 _Thank you, baby Jesus! She didn't wake up. Thank you!_

Elsa's relief was quickly pushed away by her shame. She couldn't believe she had done something so... dirty and risky when Anna had been within earshot. She covered her face with her hands.

 _Goddammit! What's wrong with me? Get your urges under control, woman!_

* * *

When her test was over in the morning, Elsa yawned. She had finished her book, but at the cost of her sleep after a very... eventful night.

 _Damn libido, you should be ashamed of yourself!_

However, she thought she had done fairly well in her test. There were only two questions she hadn't known answers to and had guessed them, both from the last chapter. For some reason, the last chapter of her text book had totally vanished from her mind.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Well, that escalated quickly :D_

 _Elsa, you naughty girl!_

 _This Thomas character, well, you're free to imagine his appearance similar to Hans, but suitable for the 21th century. They do have the same surname after all ^^, so maybe they are distant relatives._


End file.
